darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
811
Gregory convinces Edward, who thinks he is a servant, to kill Quentin because he will never let him out of the tower room. Synopsis : To save David Collins and Chris Jennings in the present, Barnabas Collins has gone back in time, to Collinwood at the turn of the century. But today, his mission looks bleak, for the little girl who must link the past with the present lies near death, and the moment in 1897 that she crosses beyond the dark door, Chris Jennings will cease to exist in 1969. Jenny protects the child Lenore. Trask tries to get Edward to sign an agreement which gives Trask legal guardianship of Jamison, but Edward refuses to sign because he "has no son." Trask says he will commit Edward soon. Quentin informs Trask that he wants to move Lenore into Collinwood. Trask refuses his request then goes to see Edward. Edward thinks Quentin is attempting to drive him crazy. Trask convinces Edward (who thinks he is a servant) to kill Quentin because Quentin will never let him out of the tower room. In a dream, Jenny tells Quentin that Lenore cannot stay at Collinwood; if he truly loves his daughter he has to give her up. Edward appears in the dream, and when Quentin awakes, Edward is strangling him. Memorable quotes : Gregory (to Magda): Madam, this is my house. If you don't like what I'm saying, may I point out the door is there. ---- : Gregory: I've been to the sanitarium to see Judith. She thinks she is a child again. She misses her brothers. Well, she will soon have Edward there to keep her company. Dramatis personae *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Marie Wallace as Jenny Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 806. * Final episode of the original series directed by series creator Dan Curtis. He would also direct the feature films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows; and several episodes of the 1991 revival series. * Lenore's cradle will later be used for baby Joseph during the 'Leviathan' storyline. * The Collinsport Afghan is draped beneath Lenore's cradle. Story * According to Living Documents in American History from Earliest Colonial Times to the Civil War, edited by John A Scott (Trident Press 1963), Jenny's song was collected by Alan Lomax, who learned it from his mother, who took it from North Carolina to Texas after the . * The opening narration treats as fact that Chris Jennings is descended from Lenore Collins. * According to Edward's delusion, the Earl of Hampshire would host parties with 200 people and Edward would know them all, including the Duke of Crestfall. The Earl always confided in Edward. Edward has no son. The Earl would often get confused; Edward would correct him. * Count Petofi's lair is at the abandoned mill. * Edward quotes an unnamed poet: "A son is a man's investment in the future." * Gregory likens Quentin and Edward to Cain and Abel. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Quentin dreams of Jenny; she tells him to give Lenore away. * GHOSTWATCH: Jenny's ghost appears to Magda and Quentin. * TIMELINE: Gregory has visited Edward in the tower room twice before. Bloopers and continuity errors * The camera in the Chromakey sequence when Jenny says, "There is a way..." moves slightly, causing her image to jump to the right of frame. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 811 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 811 - Deadbeat DadCategory:Dark Shadows episodes